Prokurator Alicja Horn/02
Rozdział 2 Bohdan Drucki zamieszkał w Hotelu Odeskim przy ulicy Długiej. Był to mały i brudny hotelik, pełny za dnia nieznośnej woni przypieczonej cebuli, a nocą krzyków, awantur i bijatyk. Oprócz właściciela, starego Żyda, i jego półzidiociałego syna Nuchima, dwudziestoletniego wyrostka o spłaszczonej czaszce, stałym mieszkańcem hotelu był tylko jeden Drucki, którego obecność zaznaczona została, zgodnie z przepisami policyjnymi, na czarnej tablicy w kantorku, gdzie kulfonami wypisano: Jan Winkler. Pozostali klienci hotelu, stanowiący główne źródło jego egzystencji, rekrutowali się z tych, którzy poszukiwali dachu nad głową na jedną noc, albo po prostu na parę godzin, co nazywało się tu "na wizytę". Drucki odpoczywał. W ciągu trzech dni jedynym jego łącznikiem ze światem był Nuchim, przynoszący bułki, szynkę i dzbanek z białą kawą, czasem gazety i papierosy. Gorączka z wolna ustępowała. Żelazny organizm wracał do dawnej sprawności, blizna goiła się szybko. Drucki jednak nie wstawał z łóżka. Miał to szczęśliwe usposobienie, że potrafił równie łatwo zmusić swój mózg i mięśnie do długotrwałego i najwyższego wysiłku, jak i do zupełnej bezczynności. Stary Żyd z obojętną podejrzliwością patrzał na swego lokatora. Jego powierzchowność i dziwactwo leżenia w łóżku opłacone wprawdzie zostały dobrą gotówką, jednakże nie wyglądało to wszystko na rzecz w zupełnym porządku. Dopiero czwartego dnia właściciel Hotelu Odeskiego zmienił zdanie. Nastąpiło to zaś dlatego, że jego syn otrzymał od lokatora list do zaniesienia na Nowolipie do Borysa Załkinda. Co ten obdartus Winkler może mieć za interes do samego Borysa Załkinda, do takiego bogacza? Jakież było zdumienie ojca, gdy Nuchim wrócił z ustną odpowiedzią, że Borys Załkind zaczął się bardzo śmiać, jak list przeczytał, za przyniesienie dał całe dwa złote i powiedział, że sam przyjdzie do pana Winklera o ósmej wieczór. Stary zdecydował, że tak ważną wiadomość musi osobiście zanieść lokatorowi. Kłaniał się bardzo nisko, wypytywał, czy czego szanownemu panu nie trzeba, wyraził swoją radość z zaszczytu, że gości u siebie znajomego pana Załkinda i usiłował dowiedzieć się, skąd pan Winkler zna "tego Amerykańca". Jedyną odpowiedzią na te wszystkie zabiegi było krótkie: "Nie pański interes" i zapowiedź: - A jak będzie u mnie pan Załkind, to uważajcie, żeby mi nikt pod drzwiami nie podsłuchiwał, bo to niezdrowo. Rozumiecie? Bardzo niezdrowo! Stary Żyd o tyle się znał na ludziach, że nie żądał bliższych wyjaśnień. Zresztą podsłuchiwanie nie zdałoby się na nic, bo w numerze szóstym mówiono po angielsku. Załkind przyszedł punktualnie. Był to człowiek wyraźnie chromający na lewą nogę, która w dodatku swym skrzypieniem zdradzała protezę. Jego drapieżna twarz z dużą blizną przez policzek i świszczący głos sprawiały raczej przykre wrażenie, jak i ruchliwość małych, czarnych oczu. Klnąc strome schody wszedł na drugie piętro i zapukał we wskazane drzwi, potem zamknął je za sobą i z pośpiechem zbliżył się do łóżka: - Halo, kapitanie, co za radość, że pana widzę! - zaświszczał, wyciągając rękę. Drucki z uśmiechem podał swoją: - Nie spodziewał się pan, co? - Ale co panu jest, kapitanie? Chory pan? I w tym parszywym hotelu? Dawno w Polsce? - Powoli, mister Jack, bo doprawdy nie zdołam panu na wszystko od razu odpowiedzieć. - Ach, kapitanie, czyż nie widzi pan, jak się cieszę? Cóż za piękny dzień w moim życiu! Myślałem, że pana już nigdy nie zobaczę. Ileż to lat? Chyba cztery? - Pięć - poprawił Drucki. - Pięć lat! I jakże New York? Czy wciąż spirytus jest takim dobrym interesem? - Nie wiem. Cóż pan myślisz, Jack, że ja wciąż siedziałem w tej dziurze? Zaraz po panu diabli mnie stamtąd wynieśli. - Dokąd? - Fiu, fiu!... Za długo byłoby opowiadać! Londyn, Marsylia, Konstantynopol, Berlin, Paryż i znowu Australia, i Chiny, i Brazylia... Tak, Jack, nie umiem siedzieć w miejscu... - Piękne życie, ciekawe życie, ale co pan z tego ma? - Wolność, Jack, wolność. - Rozumiem, to duża rzecz, wolność. Ale najwięcej wolności ma ten, co ma pieniądze. Im więcej pieniędzy, tym wolniejszy. - No, pan ma ich dosyć! - zaśmiał się Drucki. - Co to znaczy dosyć? Mam ich bardzo dużo, ale dosyć? Czy może być dosyć pieniędzy? Tak, jak panu, kapitanie, nigdy nie dosyć włóczęgi po świecie, to pan musi rozumieć, że mnie nigdy dosyć pieniędzy. To jest taka sama pasja jak i każda inna. - To prawda. - No, widzi pan. A tylko ja nie mogę w swej głowie pomieścić, dlaczego większa jest przyjemność podróżować bez grosza w kieszeni, zamiast wygodnie, nic nie robiąc, kajutą pierwszej klasy? - Jak miałem na to, to i pierwszą klasą jeździłem. - Co znaczy, jak miałem? Gdyby pan chciał, kapitanie, pan miałby na całe życie! Czyż nie proponowałem panu spółki? Miałby pan dziś tyle co ja, ba, obaj mielibyśmy więcej jeszcze, dużo więcej. Z pańską głową! Ba! z pańską odwagą! Drucki usiadł na łóżku i klepnął go wesoło po ramieniu: - Ale ostre były czasy, co, Jack? - Ostre. Co tu gadać. Mówią, że ludzie mojej rasy są tchórzliwi, a to nieprawda. Przecie jestem Żydem z krwi i kości, a sam pan widział. Dobre były czasy, na każdym kroku ryzykowało się życie, ale spirytus i piwo - to był interes wart takiego ryzyka. - No, a jakże tam noga? - W porządku. Tylko podniebienie dokucza. Tak mi ten rudy rozwalił. I wie pan co, kapitanie, że ja do śmierci nie zapomnę tego, co było w Chicago. Nie dlatego, że mnie pan życie uratował. - Dajmy spokój - przerwał Drucki. - Nie ma co wspominać. - Nie dlatego, że opiekował się pan mną, nie dlatego, że oddał pan mnie moje pieniądze, mój cały majątek... Nie... Ale nie zapomnę do śmierci tego, że nie ruszył pan Luby!... Tak... Leżałem wówczas jak kupa ścierwa, mówić nie mogłem, ruszyć się nie mogłem, ale widziałem, jak ona patrzyła na pana! I cóż ona była dla pana? Nic, ot, ładna Żydóweczka... A co ja byłem dla pana?... Ot, zdychający pies, co go pan dla własnej fantazji wyratował! A co pan zrobił? Przyszedł pan do mnie i powiedział: - Nie bój się o Lubę, nie tknę jej i nikomu tknąć nie dam... Tak pan powiedział, bo czuł pan... Nie dokończył. Podniósł głowę wysoko i zagryzł wargi. Z czarnych jak węgle oczu wolno spłynęły po twarzy drapieżnego ptaka dwie łzy. - Tam do diabła, stary! - zawołał Drucki. - Co by powiedzieli na Broadwayu, gdyby zobaczyli, że Czarny Jack rozkleja się jak małpa od cebuli! No, stary! - Nie, kapitanie, nie! Ja tego panu nigdy nie powiedziałem, ale teraz musiałem. Bo jak tu wszedłem, jak zobaczyłem, że pan tu w nędzy i chory, a po mnie dopiero teraz posłał... To ja chcę, żeby pan wiedział, że ja mam takie psie prawo, żebym dla pana zrobił, co mogę, żebym nawet oddał wszystko, co mam!... - Uwaga, Jack - z żartobliwą powagą ostrzegł Drucki. - Uwaga, bo mogę przytrzymać za słowo! - Niech pan nie myśli, kapitanie - z dumą odparł Żyd - że słowo kupca Załkinda chociaż o jeden cent mniej jest warte od słowa Czarnego Jacka. Roześmieli się obaj. Załkind wypytywał Druckiego o stan zdrowia, chciał koniecznie sprowadzić lekarza. Wreszcie oświadczył, że natychmiast zabiera go do siebie, bo mu wstyd, żeby kapitan mieszkał w tej dziurze. Ten jednak stanowczo zaprotestował. Owszem, przeniesie się nawet na pewno, ale nie do Załkinda. - Widzi pan, ja jestem taki zatwardziały samotnik. Jak tylko wydobrzeję i oporządzę się, będę musiał poszukać jakichś interesów. I właśnie wiedząc, że pan jest dla mnie życzliwy... - Życzliwy?!... - Mniejsza o wyraz. Dość, że chodzi mi o to, żeby coś robić. Załkind uśmiechnął się z zażenowaniem i zrobił niewyraźny ruch ręką. - Drogi kapitanie Winkler, co ja tu mogę wymyślić? Mnie nawet jakoś głupio, ale ja tu, w kraju, to ja jestem bardzo solidny kupiec. Ja mam kasy ogniotrwałe, ja trzymam stróżów nocnych... Drucki wybuchnął śmiechem. - Cóż, do pioruna! Posądza mnie pan o zamiar zorganizowania bandy?! Cha, cha, cha!... Panie Załkind... Ja też chcę być solidny! Czy pan przypuszcza, że ja do solidnych rzeczy się nie nadaję?! Że mnie, choćby czasami, nie można zaufać?... Załkind złapał go za przegub ręki: - Już! Rozumiem! Chwileczkę... Ha, czy ja panu nie ufam? Sobie więcej nie ufałbym... Chwileczkę, muszę się zastanowić. Wbił oczy w podłogę i zmarszczył czoło: - Handel to nie dla pana, kapitanie... - A, nie dla mnie... - Mam też fabrykę trykotaży, ale to też nie dla pana. Hm... lasem handluję... O, to wymaga dużo ruchu, podróży, wyjazdów, trzeba sprytu i prezencji... Mam w Białowieży nawet jedną ciężką sprawę z niejakimi Fajersonami. Zrobili mi machlojkę z kontraktem. Rzecz nie sądowa, tylko na własną, gorącą robotę. Pan dałby im radę. Chodzi o okrągły milion. Co by pan na to powiedział? Drucki zastanowił się i zaprzeczył ruchem głowy. - Dlaczego nie? - Chcę trochę posiedzieć na miejscu. Później owszem... - Kapitanie - zakonkludował Załkind. - Co ja panu powiem: niech się pan nic nie martwi. Już ja coś na mur dla pana znajdę. Dla pana to spod ziemi wykopię! Niech pan tylko przeniesie się z tego hotelu i dba o zdrowie. Zdrowie to grunt. Umówili się w ten sposób, że nazajutrz Drucki przyjdzie do Załkinda na kolację. Zjedzą we dwójkę, bo Luba z dzieckiem siedzi w Rabce, więc będą mogli swobodnie pogadać. Z tym się rozstali. Drucki nazajutrz obudził się wcześnie rześki i wyspany. Wyszedł na miasto w świetnym humorze i zaczął wędrówkę po sklepach: ubranie, buty, palto, kapelusz, bielizna, zegarek, rękawiczki, inne drobiazgi, potem kąpiel w łaźni na Krakowskim i tamże zabiegi fryzjerskie. Wesołe usposobienie nie opuszczało go ani na chwilę. Bawił się znakomicie sensacją, jaką wszędzie w eleganckich sklepach wywoływała jego powierzchowność, tak niezrozumiała przy jednoczesnej wybredności gustów i umyślnie nadrabianej wielkopańskości. Wreszcie ubrany i wyświeżony opuścił łaźnię, na pytanie służącego, co ma zrobić z pozostawioną garderobą, poradził odesłać ją do muzeum i wyszedł na miasto. Jakże innym teraz czuł się na tychże ulicach człowiekiem! Aż sam się temu zdziwił: przecie tyle razy w ten sposób zmieniał skórę! W Nowym Jorku, gdy wracał z morza, w Sidney, po złotych wędrówkach, po wyjściu z więzienia w Lizbonie, po awanturze w Sztokholmie - i jakoś nigdzie w sklepach nie dziwiono się obdartemu człowiekowi kupującemu drogie przedmioty, nigdzie na ulicy nie oglądano się za oberwańcem tak, jak tutaj, w Warszawie. Zresztą, może i sam innymi oczami patrzał na ten tłum, którego teraz czuł się członkiem równouprawnionym... Ach, no i kobiety. Jeszcze przed dwiema godzinami nie spostrzegały go wcale, ba, sam ich też nie zauważał, a teraz... Szedł elastycznym krokiem, jak na paradzie, i czuł, że ściąga na siebie spojrzenia tych istot tak powabnych, tak znanych, a wciąż zaciekawiających i upragnionych. - Do diabła! Wciąż jestem młody - pomyślał z zadowoleniem, przykrytym nitką dobrotliwego upomnienia. Istotnie, był młody. Gdy usiadł przy stoliku w restauracji i ujrzał swe odbicie w lustrze, aż zdziwił się swej młodości. Dzięki piekielnej mordędze ostatnich dwóch miesięcy schudł, a jego smagła cera od słonego wiatru morskiego nabrała połysku brązu. Gdyby nie siwe skronie, nie mógłby temu pełnemu życia panu w lustrze dać ponad trzydziestkę. Jadł obiad z apetytem, rozmyślając o swej sytuacji. Po tylu latach mogliby go ewentualnie poznać, gdyby nie to, że nie nosi teraz wąsów, no i że w ogóle bardzo się zmienił. Zresztą dokumenty obywatelstwa amerykańskiego gwarantują bezpieczeństwo. Roześmiał się do siebie. - Można by pomyśleć, że drżę o swoją skórę. Po diabła, w takim razie, zawsze lazłem głową w niebezpieczeństwa? Zapłacił rachunek, porozmawiał wesoło z kelnerem i wyszedł. Warszawa bardzo się zmieniła. Wprawdzie poznawał bez omyłki ulice, ale pamiętał je całkiem inne. W owych dawnych czasach była to niemal dziura prowincjonalna... Zaczął padać śnieg. Drucki wszedł do cukierni, kazał dać sobie czarnej kawy i zaczął przyglądać się publiczności. Najwięcej było kobiet. Po dwie, po trzy przy stoliku, od poważnych podlotków do rozchichotanych starszych pań, bardzo mocno umalowanych. - Zastanawiające - pomyślał - że wszystkie, właściwie mówiąc, są ładne i wszystkie wyglądają względnie młodo. Gdzie się podziały stare i brzydkie kobiety?... Ale i pięknych nie ma... Z prawej, pod filarem, siedziały dwie brunetki. Mniejsza, w popielicowym futrze, żarłocznie jadła ciastka i atakowała Druckiego spojrzeniami połyskliwych oczu. Z lewej pod oknem samotna szczupła blondynka skracała sobie oczekiwanie na kogoś, kto się widocznie spóźnił, spoglądaniem to na zegarek, to na Druckiego. Tuż przed nim zajmowało większy stolik towarzystwo złożone z dwóch panów i jednej pani w czarnym lśniącym futrze. Jeden, łysawy blondyn w dużych, rogowych okularach, opowiadał coś monotonnym głosem, drugi, przysadkowaty starszy pan z nieznośną manierą otwierania i zamykania żółtej czeczotkowej papierośnicy. Twarzy kobiety Drucki ujrzeć nie mógł, gdyż siedziała doń tyłem. Widział tylko promień jasnych złoto_blond włosów, wystający z boku spod kapelusza i opartą na stole długą ładną rękę, bez pierścionków, co bardzo lubił. Jak na złość nie obejrzała się ani razu, a tymczasem zbliżała się ósma i trzeba było jechać do Załkinda. - Jeszcze poczekam - uśmiechnął się do siebie Drucki, konstatując w myśli, że trzeba być naprawdę niepoprawnym kobieciarzem, żeby dla tak błahego powodu spóźnić się na ważną rozmowę. Wreszcie postanowił użyć wypróbowanego sposobu. Wziął do rąk leżący opodal dziennik i, udając zaczytanego, zsunął na ziemię dużą szklaną popielniczkę. Głośny brzęk tłukącego się szkła, ktoś krzyknął: "ach!", wszystkie oczy zwróciły się na stolik Druckiego i - efekt osiągnięty: sąsiadka w czarnym lśniącym futrze obejrzała się. Drucki drgnął i poczuł, że krew ucieka mu z twarzy. Instynkt, wygimnastykowany w tysiącach niebezpieczeństw, a sprawny tak jak automat, kazał mu natychmiast zakryć się płachtą gazety, lecz tym razem rozkaz nie został wykonany. Nie mógł oderwać od niej oczu. Gdzie? Kiedy?... Przysiągłby, że kiedyś musiał ją znać, że te płonące czarne oczy ze wspaniałym zrośniętym łukiem czarnych brwi i te złociste włosy, i te wprost nieprawdopodobnie wykrojone wargi... Kto? Kiedy?... Na pewno, na pewno... Szukał odpowiedzi w jej wzroku: zna go?... Poznaje?... Lecz ona już odwróciła głowę i znowu z uwagą słuchała monotonnego głosu łysawego blondyna. Przysadkowaty starszy pan znowu miarowo potrzaskiwał czeczotkową papierośnicą. Drucki nie był pewien. Uderzająca piękność tej kobiety musiałaby przecież głębszym, nie dającym się zakwestionować wspomnieniem wrazić w jego pamięć. Udawał, że czyta, a jednocześnie myśl pracowała nieustannie: - Może ktoś podobny... Ale kto? Chyba jakaś głośna aktorka filmowa o zbliżonym typie?... Jakaś gwiazda sportowa?... lotniczka... tenisistka?... Zresztą, gdyby obawy były słuszne, ona poznałaby go na pewno... Trudno wyobrazić sobie, by spotkawszy gdzieś w życiu taką dziewczynę mógł przejść obok niej obojętnie. Wykluczone! A kobiety zazwyczaj dobrze pamiętają tych mężczyzn, którzy bodaj bez skutku zabiegali o ich względy... A ona stanowczo nie patrzała nań, jak na znanego sobie człowieka. W jej wzroku była odrobina roztargnienia i odrobina ciekawości, lecz ciekawości nie więcej niż ta, z jaką wszystkie kobiety zawsze patrzą na niego. W każdym razie rozsądek dyktował ostrożność. Należało zaraz zapłacić i wyjść. Jednakże Bohdan Drucki nie zaliczał się do tych, którym ktokolwiek, bodaj nawet własny rozsądek, mógł cokolwiek dyktować. Dlatego został. Dopiero po kwadransie towarzystwo przy sąsiednim stoliku uregulowało rachunek i wstało. Nieznajoma była wysoką, dobrze zbudowaną kobietą. Gdy przyglądał się jej sylwetce, doszedł do przekonania, że początkowo uległ złudzeniu. Nie znał takiej na pewno. Nie zawiódł się, oczekując, że podczas wciągania rękawiczek spojrzy znowu na niego. Jakże była piękna! Spod zmrużonych powiek obserwował jej profil, dumny, zimny i namiętny. Wyglądała na lat dwadzieścia pięć, lecz mogła mieć więcej. Przechodząc obok stolika Druckiego prześlizgnęła się wzrokiem po jego twarzy i znowu obudziły się w nim wątpliwości, chociaż wyraz jej oczu dobitnie świadczył, że patrzy na kogoś, kogo widzi po raz pierwszy w życiu. Odprowadził ją wzrokiem do drzwi, zapłacił za kawę i za rozbitą popielniczkę i wyszedł. Nowy Świat był zatłoczony, tłumy posuwały się wolno chodnikami, jezdnią sunęła rzeka samochodów. Jaskrawe reklamy neonowe biły w oczy ostrymi czerwonymi liniami. - Na Nowolipie! Borys Załkind sam otworzył drzwi. - Halo, kapitanie, oto znowu pana widzę w pełnej gali. Obawiam się jednak, że byłem cierpliwszy od kaczek, które w oczekiwaniu pana musiały się porządnie wysuszyć w rondlu. Podali sobie ręce. Pokojówka w białym fartuszku, dygnąwszy z kokieterią, odebrała palto Druckiego. - Czyżbym tak bardzo się spóźnił? - z udanym przerażeniem zapytał Drucki. - Miałem naprawdę sprawę dość wielkiej wagi. - Czyżby? - roześmiał się Załkind, wprowadzając gościa do jadalni. - O ile znam pański gust, kapitanie, nie sądzę, by jej waga przewyższała powiedzmy, sześćdziesiąt pięć kilo! Drucki zrobił skupioną minę i odparł z powagą: - Sądzę, że omylił się pan najwyżej o dwa, trzy kilogramy. - Obawiam się, kapitanie, że przez kobiety spóźni się pan o tyle do piekła, że już najwygodniejsze kotły ze smołą będą zajęte. - No! - zawołał po polsku z wyraźnym litwackim akcentem. - Co się Wikcia przygląda? Proszę natychmiast podawać! Kusztykając wokół bogato zastawionego stołu, napełnił kieliszki i podsunął gościowi krzesło. Kolacja była smaczna i obfita, gęsto zakropiona alkoholem. Rozmowa obracała się wyłącznie dokoła wspomnień amerykańskich. Dopiero gdy usadowili się w gabinecie w głębokich klubach, Załkind przystąpił do interesu: - Otóż długo myślałem, co by tu takiego wynaleźć, co odpowiadałoby takiemu człowiekowi, jak kapitan Winkler. I zdaje mi się, że mam coś w sam raz dla pana. - Byle nie dyrekcję banku! - I gorzej, i lepiej. Interes jest taki. Pamięta pan jeszcze dobrze Warszawę? - Ja myślę. - Zatem wie pan, gdzie jest ulica Hortensja? - Wiem. Mała ślepa uliczka od Szpitalnej, prawda? - Tak - potwierdził Załkind. - Otóż na tej Hortensji dwaj bracia Tinkelman i taki jeden Rybczyński założyli przed rokiem nocną knajpę. Wie pan, rodzaj amerykańskich nocnych klubów. Bar, dancing, kabaret. Lokal piękny, punkt pierwsza klasa, wpakowali w to może pół miliona złotych, a może i więcej. - I plajta? - Plajta. Taki interes trzeba umieć prowadzić. To może być złote jabłko. Tylko pilnować je trzeba, żeby wszystko było w porządku, żeby służba nie kradła, żeby klienci nie zarywali. Trzeba wiedzieć, komu dać na kredyt, komu nie, kogo przyjmować z otwartymi rękami, a kogo zrzucić ze schodów na zbitą mordę. Trzeba trzymać cały interes za pysk żelazną łapą, ale żeby wyglądało, że to jest swoboda i zabawa, że klienci to tak jak prywatni goście. Pamięta pan, kapitanie, knajpę Wesołego Billa na Siedemdziesiątej Czwartej ulicy? - Pamiętam. - To nie była knajpa, to był kurnik, to była zwykła dziura. A dlaczego kto mógł pchał się tam z dolarami? Dlatego, że interes prowadził Billy! Kobiety leciały na niego, mężczyźni uważali go za najlepszego kompana, wszyscy po prostu przepadali za nim. Ja nie wiem, co w nim było, ale w panu, kapitanie, jest akurat tego samego dwa razy więcej. - Dobry chłop był ten Billy - powiedział z uśmiechem Drucki. - Kapitanie! Ja nie mam jeszcze pięćdziesiątki, ale dużo rzeczy widziałem i jedno wiem: grunt to człowiek! Nie to ważne, "jak" i "co", ale tylko "kto". Otóż obaj Tinkelmany i ten Rybczyński chodzą za mną już od dwóch miesięcy. Telefonują, pytają, zaczepiają. Po prostu nie dają żyć. Oni chcą, żebym ja odkupił tę knajpę. Ludzi, co mają więcej gotówki diabelnie teraz mało, więc przyczepili się do mnie. A ja im mówię wciąż: - po co mi ten kłopot? Sam tego prowadzić nie będę, a choćby teraz i sam czort poprowadził, to i tak rady nie da. Zapaskudziliście firmę, pies z kulawą nogą tam nie chodzi, jak kto chce ziewać z nudów, to woli ziewać w domu. - I gratis - dorzucił Drucki. - Pewno. Ja im tak mówię, ale myślę, że tak nie jest. Człowiek z nerwem i z głową i z tym, co właśnie ma Billy, mógłby interes postawić na nogi. Jeśli włoży jeszcze z dziesięć tysięcy dolarów... No, co pan o tym powie?... - Cóż powiem?... Chce pan, Jack, kupić tę budę i mnie zrobić dyrektorem? - I tak, i nie. Chcę kupić, ale do spółki z panem. - Wolne żarty. Ja grosza przy duszy nie mam. Załkind wzruszył ramionami: - Co pan gada, kapitanie, przecie pół godziny klarowałem panu, że pan sam to żywy kapitał. Ja panu powiem tak: ja zaryzykuję kupić od nich ten gips. Ale na pańskie nazwisko. Pan będzie właścicielem. Postawi pan budę na nogi - to dobrze, nie - to trudno. Ale ja wierzę, że pan postawi. Rozumie pan? Taka cicha spółka i pół na pół? Drucki wstał i pokręcił głową: - Nie, Jack, nie jestem żebrakiem i jałmużny nie przyjmuję. Teraz już Załkind nie wytrzymał. Zerwał się z miejsca, zaczął biegać po pokoju, wymachiwać rękoma, targać włosy i kląć na czym świat stoi. - Jak to, jego, Czarnego Jacka, posądzają o takie rzeczy?! To człowieka może szlag trafić! To lepiej wziąć nóż i od razu go zarżnąć w samo serce! Cóż to sobie kapitan Winkler wyobraża! Że kapitan nie widzi tu uczciwego interesu dla nich obydwóch, to nie dowód, żeby tego interesu nie było! Póty się pieklił i krzyczał, aż Drucki zgodził się wszcząć znowu rzeczową rozmowę. Załkind sypał argumentami, powoływał się na znane im obu przykłady, przytaczał cyfry, kalkulował, prosił, groził, przekonywał, wreszcie zaczął oburzać się, że kapitan tak zadziera nosa, że mógł sobie pozwolić na wielkopański gest uratowania życia i majątku parszywego Żyda, ale nie pozwala mu odwdzięczyć się choćby okazaniem zaufania... - Przestań, Jack, do diabła, histeryzować - ryknął Drucki. - Przyjmuję! Na drapieżnej twarzy Załkinda rozpłynął się pogodny uśmiech. Wziął dłoń Druckiego, potrząsnął nią mocno i kusztykając podszedł do biurka. Przez chwilę przewracał kartki książki telefonicznej, potem wziął słuchawkę i wymienił jakiś numer. - Czy jest pan Abram Tinkelman?... Pana Mieczysława też nie ma?... To poproszę pana Rybczyńskiego... To pan Rybczyński? Co jest, panie Rybczyński, kiedy panowie zapłacą mi te siedem tysięcy?... Jak to kto? Załkind! Ja panu komornika przyślę!... Co?... Ja zdrowia z wami już nie mam... Co?... Murowane?!... Nu, dobrze, tylko szkoda, że Tinkelmana nie ma... Zakrył ręką słuchawkę, zrobił oko do Druckiego i powiedział po angielsku: - Pan myśli, kapitanie, że go nie ma? Drucki nie mógł powstrzymać śmiechu. Różnica między Załkindem_kupcem a Załkindem_gangsterem była uderzająca. Tymczasem znalazł się Tinkelman, któremu Załkind zakomunikował, że jest tu w Warszawie przejazdem jeden Amerykanin, który mógłby ewentualnie zainteresować się kupnem "Argentyny", jednakże on, Załkind, ani myśli Amerykanina namawiać na tę splajtowaną knajpę, ale ewentualnie można pogadać. Umówili się już na jutrzejszy wieczór w tejże "Argentynie". Za radą Załkinda Drucki tegoż dnia przeprowadził się do hotelu "Bristol" i rozlokował się na noc w wygodnym, czystym i szerokim łóżku. Już sam nie traktował poważnie swoich obiekcji co do zawarcia tej oryginalnej spółki z Załkindem. Da sobie na pewno radę i pokaże Warszawie, jak ma wyglądać nocny lokal, który musi mieć powodzenie! Rekordowe! Już zasypiając przypomniał sobie nieznajomą z cukierni. Czyżby rzeczywiście nigdy jej przedtem nie widział?... - Ale rasowa bestia... Kategoria:Prokurator Alicja Horn